


【DMC】Sweety☆（VN）

by SyuriMow



Series: VN节日系列 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 七夕节快乐=3=关于巧克力的小日常角色属于卡普空 OOC属于我。





	【DMC】Sweety☆（VN）

尼禄陪姬莉叶去商场买日需品时看到张硕大的七夕节海报。

七夕本是东方传统的恋人节，不过在这地球村的时代潮流下，随着圣诞节漂洋过海去了东方，大量的东方节日也随之涌入了尼禄所在的城市。

父亲节“难忘的礼物”还没过去多久，情人节就接踵而至。面对维吉尔，尼禄再度犯了愁，不过这次无论如何他也不会送任何与魔力有关的惊喜了。

往前数恋爱经历几乎为零的尼禄上网查询半天，无非也就得到几个模棱两可的答案，鲜花、巧克力和毛绒玩具，前两样还好说——送维吉尔傻兮兮的毛绒玩具？饶了尼禄吧，他还不想死。

饮食清淡的维吉尔看着也不像喜爱甜品的样子，光送花又着实太没有诚意，尼禄陷入了两难的境界。

*

然而转机仿佛一场及时雨，来得突然又及时。

七夕两周前半魔双子前往佛杜那参加妮可的生日派对，原本这样吵闹的场合下维吉尔通常都是安安静静坐在沙发一角直到聚会结束，高雅得像个隐士、神情清冷却不失礼仪。

然而当姬莉叶端着巨大的蛋糕走进餐厅时，男人淡漠的眼神里突然涌现出一丝不易被发现的波澜。

维吉尔的目光同样勾起了但丁尘封已久的记忆，他嗤笑着勾上兄长的肩膀，打趣道，老哥你想吃上面的巧克力的话不用客气，今天我不会跟你抢的。

维吉尔拍掉肩膀上的手，拿着未出鞘的阎魔刀抵着但丁的脖子，淡淡地说，幼稚。

不过最后尼禄端给维吉尔的蛋糕盘里还是静静地躺着整大块巧克力，在尼禄期待的注视下维吉尔吃完了整盘蛋糕，同时送背后哈哈大笑的但丁一记眼刀。

回到事务所后，为了阻止但丁和维吉尔“交流感情”的尼禄日常心累，但他同时也挺开心的，起码这下他的七夕节礼物，有着落了不是么。

*

拿绯红皇后砍掉数百个恶魔的头对于尼禄来说轻而易举，但是解决几百克的巧克力原料对他来说难如登天。

尼禄不是不会做料理，他也经常帮着姬莉叶给家里的孩子们准备午餐晚餐，但是甜点这么精致的食物他是头一次碰，更何况他也不想随随便便敷衍维吉尔。

维吉尔会喜欢什么口味的巧克力呢？尼禄并不知道，但选择这种东西，小孩子才做，成年人自有成年人的办法。

于是前一周里，整天整天闷在厨房里的尼禄获得了各种各样口味和粘稠度的巧克力糊糊，所幸半魔人不易发胖，否则巧克力还没送出去，尼禄也许就已经被自己的失败品喂成两百斤的胖子了。

好在尼禄够聪明，加班加点赶工学习几天后，冰格里的巧克力好歹有了雏形，虽然尼禄对成品的味道依然不满意，但他实在受不了一日三餐巧克力的日子了，于是他借来姬莉叶烤饼干的小模具，将那些香香甜甜的原浆凝成各种各样的试验品1234567号。

*

七夕前一周，认识尼禄的人都莫名地收到了来自男孩的巧克力，但丁收到了草莓巧克力，姬莉叶收到了牛奶巧克力，妮可收到了榛子巧克力，崔西蕾蒂收到了酒心巧克力，甚至邻家阿姨家五岁的小孙女和姬莉叶家的孩子们，都每人得到一包来自尼禄的裹着彩色糖纸的奶油巧克力糖球。

哦，唯独维吉尔没有。

对此维吉尔倒也没特别表现出不快，他只是有些奇怪，尼禄明明都把亲朋好友的礼物送了个遍，却依然没日没夜地躲在厨房里捣鼓着那些可可粉。

此时此刻维吉尔忽然有些不喜欢巧克力了。

直至七夕前夜，这天尼禄特意留宿在事务所，但他整天都没顾得上和维吉尔说一句话，埋头在但丁的小厨房里忙碌着。

见夜已深，客厅里的维吉尔轻叹一声，合上手里的书，放轻脚步走进厨房，他伸手环住男孩的腰，将头轻轻埋在他的颈侧，那一小片裸露在T恤外的皮肤上散发着淡淡的可可清香。

“你最近在忙什么？”维吉尔明知故问。

“…呃，做巧克力？”沉浸于巧克力大业的尼禄并未注意到有人进来，直到维吉尔将他抱了个满怀，他才舒展着僵硬的肩颈，顺势舒舒服服地靠进后背父亲的怀里。

“已经十一点了，尼禄。”维吉尔并不清楚尼禄热衷于做巧克力的原因，他望了一眼墙上的挂钟，微微蹙起眉心，“放到明天再弄。”

“再一会就好！”尼禄同时也抬头看向挂钟，他小声试探地问，“……困的话，要不你先上楼？”

维吉尔并未接受尼禄的提议，他将环在男孩精瘦的腰上的手臂又收紧了些，语气也带上些不满，“现在就睡。”

“嗯……”见维吉尔并不准备放开他，尼禄扭腰将自己转过身去，讨好似的亲亲父亲挺翘光洁的下巴，并压软了嗓音，“这份巧克力很重要，拜托啦？”

面对尼禄小动物般的示好，维吉尔依旧不为所动，甚至开始以危险的目光审视起料理台上的巧克力，混合奶油的巧克力浆并不容易成型，眼见着好不容易完美凝固的原胚也许下一刻就要被幻影剑剁碎，尼禄心里一慌，赶忙试图贿赂起散发怒气的大魔王维吉尔。

“要不你尝尝？”他打开刚冻上的模具，取出一块刚刚凝固的巧克力块塞进自己的嘴里，接下去的话让他白净的脸上随之染上一层薄薄的红，“…我喂你！”

说着他勾着维吉尔的脖子将唇贴过去，香甜的巧克力块在口腔的温度下渐渐融化，男孩的舌尖裹上了厚厚一层巧克力酱，维吉尔顺势咬住探进嘴里的软嫩的舌尖，将上层包裹的糖浆舔舐干净后，带领他的舌根轻轻搅动起来。

可可与奶油浓厚的香气在交叠的唇瓣中蔓延，多巴胺带来柔软的幸福感令心神欢呼雀跃，维吉尔满意地带着尼禄灵活的小舌头优雅起舞，互相缠绵。

“咳…”

偷鸡不成蚀把米的尼禄觉得自己要快要被溺死在维吉尔的深吻里了，维吉尔久久没放开他，他一遍遍蹂躏过男孩柔软的口腔内壁，交换着彼此的津液，直到浓郁的甜味被交融的唾液稀释得几乎消失，他才松开尼禄被蹂得通红的唇瓣。

“味道不错。”维吉尔赞许地点点头，用舌尖勾走男孩唇角的巧克力碎屑，又惩罚性地轻咬着雪白的颈侧，留下个带着香气的吻痕。

“嘿，那你让我把它做完好不好。”

“不好。”

尼禄还在纳闷维吉尔怎么不按常理出牌，忽然间脚下一空，他被提着胳膊整个抱上了料理台，坐在大理石台板上，原本堆满桌的原材料被他的父亲扫到一边，而他手里的塑料雕刀伴着主人的惊呼啪叽一声落在木地板上。

维吉尔只给了尼禄不到一分钟的喘息时间便再度封上男孩的唇，这回他赤裸的吻开始变得失去耐心，滚烫炽热的气息随亲吻融进尼禄的身体深处，维吉尔身体挤尼禄进纤长而健实的腿间，手掌隔着棉质布料抚过柔韧的腰侧，顺着脊椎一节节向上，最后停留在尼禄精巧的蝴蝶骨之间。

被维吉尔所触碰的地方开始变得滚烫，尼禄彻底失了力气，他将自己紧紧埋进父亲的胸膛，像块被热焰融化的巧克力般软在维吉尔的怀抱里，男孩的体温渐渐升高，心跳也不受控地加快，他从鼻腔里发出几声舒适的闷哼，难耐地磨蹭着他们相贴的每一寸皮肤。

他们相拥、亲吻，而那一盒刚做完的巧克力原胚，全部被维吉尔以蛮横的方式融化在他们交融的呼吸里，甜腻的味道唤起年长者模糊的记忆，他忽然想起幼时Eva做的蛋糕上那小小的巧克力装饰，也是这般甜甜的味道。还有当时为了巧克力没抢过但丁而哇哇大哭的自己。

他有多久没有真正体会到这种人间的温情了？维吉尔自己也说不上来。

他收回思绪低头看了看怀里昏昏欲睡的儿子，不由得轻笑出声，以全身的力量拥抱他的血脉。

甜食与微暖的怀让人精神愉悦，维吉尔的气息又让尼禄甚是安心，连着几天睡眠不足的尼禄甚至觉得自己可以就这样在维吉尔的胸口睡到地老天荒。

*

直至零点的魔法钟声敲响，原本已经意识模糊的尼禄像童话里的灰姑娘般猛然惊醒，发出一声小小的惊叫。

“啊！…糟糕。”“嗯？”

尼禄叹着气，在维吉尔困惑的神情中不舍地钻出父亲的怀抱，他打开冰箱，从冰格里小心地抽出一束花。

一束由巧克力手工雕制而成的玫瑰花。每朵都是不同的模样，草莓牛奶香草酒心黑白，色彩斑斓摆放整齐，栩栩如生的花朵几乎囊括了市面上所有巧克力的口味，形态也各不相同，羞羞答答半开的，轰轰烈烈全然绽放的，圆滚滚含苞待放的。

“我不知道你喜欢哪种味道，就都做了。”只有在动情至深的时候才会用软绵绵的“Daddy”呼唤维吉尔，他将花束塞进维吉尔的手心，张开双臂再度紧紧拥抱眼前的父亲，“七夕快乐，Daddy。”

他的思绪百转千回，带动着身体在维吉尔耳边低喃起来，“还有…我爱你。”

此刻的拥抱与我爱你，就仿佛电视广告里的巧克力与下雨天，鬼斧神工浑然天成。

尼禄确实讲不出什么诗情画意的情话，他搜礼物的时候还傻呼呼地查过不少网站，但毕竟这世界上没有网站能描述出他们间的感情，于是这一声融入重重爱恋的“我爱你”便足矣。

只是他有些惋惜地用余光看着花束中间最后一朵空缺的底座。

“可惜最后那朵奶油味的没雕完，材料就都让你吃完了…”尼禄将滚烫的脸颊埋进眼前温暖的胸膛，小声嘟囔，“不过也没所谓啦，反正你也尝过它什么味道了。”

尼禄的爱是如此的简单又纯粹，无论作为维吉尔血脉相承的孩子、生死相交的挚友、还是他心脏边的第七根肋骨，男孩笨拙又小心地将人间所有的美好还于他的父亲，它们也许微不足道，但维吉尔灵魂深处因分裂人性而留下巨大的空洞却正在被这些微小真挚的爱意一丝一丝填满。

于是往昔童年的遗憾也好，源于错误的痛楚也罢，都不再是折磨着他的噩梦，而真真切切地成为了他活下去的动力。

他是他的救赎，他是他的希望，他是他空旷的心田里，最后一朵绽放于野的玫瑰花。

温润的亲吻落在男孩额前的碎发间，维吉尔将他的男孩紧紧锁进怀里。

“尼禄。”

“哎？”

“不必感到遗憾。”

“我想…”他将手里的花束放置一边，食指轻轻刮过男孩挺俊的鼻梁，“…You are my last rose.”

比起单纯的我爱你，维吉尔吟诗般的告白让尼禄顿时手足无措，他倒是也想像小诗人那样随口讲出浓情蜜意的长篇诗句，但他最终只能不好意思地抓抓头发，红着脸小声回应，

“…你喜欢就好。”

维吉尔轻笑着，骑士般虔诚地亲吻尼禄的手背，修长的手指交叉握紧他的掌心，传达着心底满满的爱意。

然后骑士以十指相扣的姿势牵着起他的小王子，拿起小王子亲手制作的玫瑰花潇洒地转身上楼，而他背后凭空出现的银蓝色的尾巴凌空一甩，利落地关上了客厅的大吊灯。

*

但丁事务所的楼梯并不能并排走下两个一米九的人，尼禄跟在维吉尔的身后，像个孩子似的牵着父亲温暖的手，同时又深情款款地凝望着他宽阔的背。

往常他们很少有机会这样直白地表达情感，尼禄牵着维吉尔的手，一阶一阶踏上的楼梯，每一步都带着踏实的归属感，这一刻两颗漂泊不定的心终于找到彼此的归宿，泊进真正属于他们的港湾。

啊，至于那天夜里，维吉尔最后是么吃掉的那束巧克力玫瑰的，具体只有尼禄知道啦(*^▽^*)。

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自蜂明太太讲的梗欸~~  
蜂明Bee* 2019/7/25 星期四 16:02:03  
他說如果他重製一代的話一定要加入小雙子為了搶蛋糕上的巧克力把桌子打翻一塌糊塗被Eva罵慘但是但丁最終還是搶到巧克力吃掉了的cg


End file.
